falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fallout Fanon Wiki
Armor Shouldn't there be a "how to make quality armor" page? Doylej0131 16:06, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :It follows the same guidelines of the Quality Weapons page. //--TehK 16:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :: I could make one...If you found a way to bribe me into making a 7th one. i've already planned 2 others (5 and 6)>>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 01:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Perks, etc. not showing up correctly. Not a major problem, but one that I figured that I'd bring up. The perks and other traits such as skills do not show up correctly for me. My web browser is Google Chrome. To be specific, on a list of perks, skills, etc. only the top on is intermediately visible. (It is colored white, opposite the background color.) And the following ones are harder to see or even notice. (They are black.) I just figure that I could help out by pointing this small error out. Sound0ut 10:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :The way to fix it is to stop adding linebreaks (look at any of my pages where the skillbox is) //--TehK (tok) 11:16, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Gentlemen... The crusade towards which we have striven these many weeks, the total eradication of the final footprints of Brengarret's rancid presence, is finally coming to fruition. I would like to say that it has been an honor working with you all as part of this site-wide overhaul, and that the result of this grand experiment will work to the site's benefit for all present and future members and readers. I wish us all luck and good sense in the coming days, for although the first step is complete, the rest of the job is yet to be completed. Our target has left his marks across the site, and only through total eradication of these marks will our job be done. Good Luck and Godspeed. //--Radiation King 01:36, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Now we must redo The Claws. //--TehK (tok) 01:37, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I'm the one that began by fixing Brens page and suggesting a name change to Run! Muahahahahah! //--TehK (tok) 01:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Problems with Wikia, or my Computer? Recently, I've been having some trouble with the Wikia, mainly with editing stuff. For example, if, when im editing, I click Enter Widescreen above the editing screen, It just takes me to the Wikia's main page. And I cant seem to use the Add Category thing at the bottom of articles, it just takes me to the top of whatever article im on. Finally, I keep getting this message that comes up on my screen asking if I want to "Stop Running This Script". Im Wondering if this is a problem with my laptop, or with the Wikia. I use Internet Explorer, if it makes any differance. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 20:40, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I think its your comp. //--TehK (tok) 20:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not having that problem. It's probably a combination of your computer and the fact that you browse using Internet Explorer instead of Firefox. I'm not sure if that's true, but it probably is, since Firefox stomps colon. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 21:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm having the same problem too, and what's worse is that the "recent changes" box has dissappeared and now I have to find it manually. I also have to search for the "Special:UserLogin" page, because the Log In button no longer works. //--Radiation King 21:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::: My LogIn button doesn't work either! I just click "create a profile" or whatever, then at the top click "Log In if you already have a profile". Much quicker. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 21:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) It might be your browser? I'm running in Firefox. I'm not having the recent changes problem, and I stay logged in on my computer, so I can't help you on the second one. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 01:15, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Major Problems With WIKIA Today when a number of users, including Cerebral and myself, tried accesing the wikia, it displayed an error message, regardless of what we tried to access. I copied the message, and posted it in the IRC. This is what it said: * Unexpected non-MediaWiki exception encountered, of type "Stomp_Exception" * exception 'Stomp_Exception' with message 'Could not connect to 10.8.2.221:61613 (10/10)' in /usr/wikia/source/releases_200908.4/lib/Stomp.php:164 * Stack trace: * #0 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200908.4/lib/Stomp.php(186): Stomp->_makeConnection() * #1 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200908.4/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(887): Stomp->connect('guest', 'guest') * #2 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200908.4/includes/SkinTemplate.php(421): wfReportTime() * #3 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200908.4/includes/OutputPage.php(1008): SkinTemplate->outputPage(Object(OutputPage)) * #4 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200908.4/includes/Wiki.php(357): OutputPage->output() * #5 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200908.4/index.php(117): MediaWiki->finalCleanup(Array, Object(OutputPage)) * #6 {main} What's that all about? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 04:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :E-terrorists. Those dirty bastards! Cewebwalz 04:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I got this after an epically long revision of Silas' page. However, I also discovered that my edits still counted. But I dunno what to make of it. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 14:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I think you have to contact wikia overall. This looks like a site-wide problem. //--TehK (tok) 15:26, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Vault 17 I noticed that there was once a Vault 17 in New Jersey, but it had been deleted. What was the reason? Would I be able to replace it with the work I'm doing on the area? --Osbo 21:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Once upon a time we had a vault clean-up, the article was probably shit so I got rid of it, feel free to make a new Vault 17. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Want Members Here Not To Hate You? ... is in rather poor form and unnecessarily hostile (and probably better read as 'to not hate you,' but that's beside the point) -- I would suggest 'Starting Out on the Right Foot' or something to that effect as a more inviting alternative.-- Jota 07:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :That's a valid point. What say the rest of you? I don't mind changing it unless its some kind of well loved tradition or something.--OvaltinePatrol 12:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC)